


A Different (happier) Library Scene Ending

by Dipsy



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013), Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg - Fandom
Genre: Cute!allan, Hot!Lucien, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipsy/pseuds/Dipsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what wet dreams are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different (happier) Library Scene Ending

**Author's Note:**

> (Feedback is welcome)

His eyes. It was there in those piercing blue eyes. The heat, the dissipating morality, the lustful breaths. Allen was completely paralyzed by his gaze. There was librarian no more. There was university no more. New vision no more. Only Lucien. Since the first time he laid eyes on him, the mystic creature grew under his skin like a plague, spreading like wildfire. It was Erin who was giving him head, but he swore he could feel the warmth of Lu’s red chapped lips around the base of his cock. The skilled wet tongue did wonders to him. His musky smell filled Allen’s nostrils, lungs and blood. Allen’s brain fried. Just like that. Those few seconds were precious, almost unbearable. From that moment on, Allen knew he would do anything to have more of Lucien. He's been secretly masturbating to him for weeks. But that won't do it anymore.

“I knew it. I bet you don’t even read” – Allen barely registered Erin’s comment.

As he regained consciousness, he tried to muffle his rugged breath. Deliberately ignoring her departure, he wondered about where Lucien was. While searching for blazing blue eyes behind spaced books, he felt a firm grip around his cock. “Whoa…” 

“Hush.” Ordered Lucien. It was all it took Allen to grow a painful, instant full erection.

Lucien’s other hand pulled Allen’s hair from behind. He could feel his accelerating breaths on his lobe. 

“Let’s see if you can last more than that.”

“I can’t-“ The sudden movement of L’s hand was so firm, so rapid, it felt unbelievably exquisite. It also felt too soon.

“Lucien is this another experimentation?” Allen forcefully muttered.

He took Allen’s hand on put it on his fat bulge. “Does this feel like an experimentation to you?” Choking heated words. “I read Allen in Wonderland. Not the first time squatting your room without you being there, by the way. Where do you think I got THIS?” He pulled his underwear. Not his underwear. Allen’s.

Allen never felt a bigger urge to kiss someone. Ever. He was 20 years old and not ever someone’s lips looked so inviting. His cock still in Lucien’s hand, he pushed him against the bookshelf. Lucien’s eyes revealing more than he intended. He knew that. He hated Allen for that. That stare pierced through Allen’s soul. But he couldn’t push him away this time. No, not this time. They went too far. 

Front against front, eyes forcefully shut, bodies were shaking, knees weak, minds numb. The air felt too heavy, yet they felt too apart. Closing the inches, Lucien devoured Allen’s mouth in a painful, full mouthed, luscious kiss. Allen never felt more nasty and wild. The passionate kiss was obscene; tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each other, dancing aggressively. Their breath grew impossibly ragged. Lucien was stroking hard Allen’s penis, firmly rubbing his length that grew thicker, stone hard in his hand. He was kissing his neck while running his chapped thumb on the wet foreskin. Allen was breathing hard, barely looking up, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, unable to bear the massive waves of pleasure Lucien was giving him, tugging and playing with Lu’s dreamy locks.

Lucien was working him to the core. His strokes grew faster, stronger, harder. Allen had to put his arm around Lu’s neck to support himself. He was too close. Suddenly, he locked eyes with Lu as he screamed incoherently. Thick floods of cum worked their way everywhere. A couple of warm tears escaped his eyes. His ears were roaring, breathing for his life, barely noticing the floor he just fell on. The sound of his ass hitting the floor fell the room. Lu’s cock twitched at the sound. Looking up, A caught Lu smiling cockily down at him, with a few drops of cum on his face. His shirt got stained, his pants are deformed around his bulge, his erection almost bare. He could see every detail of his huge cock pressed against his pants. 

Mesmerized, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He quickly got on his knees, and, with one firm tug, got L’s pants down, revealing his underwear barely covering Lucien’s precious cock. A huge tip was bare, his balls showing from underneath, and Allen’s mouth watered. Slowly, he reaching for the tip, palming it with two fingers, he put it back into the underwear, and put his hand on L’s covered stone hard length. L drop his head back “Ginsy, this is all your fault” he muttered, panting. “Faster” he ordered. Allen hurried his left hand to L’s bare thigh, stroking up, he reached under his underwear, cupped his balls and bared his nails. Stroking him slowly, teasing him, L grew hazy, tipsy with lust. He fastened his underwear down, took Allen’s hand and started stroking himself rapidly, showing him how to work him. Lu liked it rough, just as how he gave it. He strengthened his grip on A’s swelling cock, jerking it as hard as it gets, Allen took him in his mouth. Surprised, L took a step backwards, he then gripped Allen’s hair firmly, guiding his tongue. Allen loved L’s cock. He devoured it passionately; he couldn’t get enough of him. 

The excitement in Allen’s actions moved Lucien. It also brought him to coming hard, screaming Allen’s name, a scream that anyone in the library could’ve clearly heard. Allen just kept on sucking him, swirling his tongue around him, kneading his balls, dutifully swallowing every bit of precious cum. With a full mouth, swollen lips and messed up hair, Allen never looked sexier to Lucien. He quickly hardened again. At this point, he had to take him, this blow job alone won’t do it. Looking down, he noticed Allen’s wood brought up to life again. In a second, taking A’s arm, he violently jerked him upwards and turned him against the bookshelf, pulled his pants down, and patiently pushed two fingers inside him. Allen jerked his back behind, moaning loudly as his fingers increasingly moved. He could feel Lu’s smile against his neck, his smell heady, intoxicating him slowly.  
Lucien placed his tip over Allen’s entrance. He slowly pushed in as the friction sent them both to undiscovered levels of pleasure. As Lu breathed into Allen’s hair, he pushed himself to the base. He stopped for a few seconds until Allen accommodated with the painfully pleasurable stretch. “Start counting” Lucien deviously quoting Erin. He took Allen’s erection by hand and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. “One” One thrust and one stroke. Lucien started going faster, deeper. “Two” With every stroke, Lu lost himself a little more into Allen’s heady sex scent. “Three” he mouthed into Lucien’s lips. “Four” was barely heard. And why would it be? Their tongues grew busier by the second. Allen tried to keep counting as loudly as he could, which he could only interpret as soft moans from the back of his throat. He soon stopped counting, instead, he was making long growls, indicating his burning cock under Lucien’s masterful palm and the pure pleasure from Lucien’s fierce fucking. Lucien was insatiable. He fucked Allen as if his life was depending on it. With a tight grip on his hip, he barely kept track of jerking his lover’s cock. They were both lost in a thick mist where only moans, growls and slaps were audible. None of the world existed anymore. 

Allen came first. “LUCIEN!” He was dripping cum over tens of books. Lucien came right after him. His body was shaking, his mouth an O form, silently, pouring himself into Allen's depths. He put his arms around him, tugging them both down to the floor, where they both fought for breath. After regaining consciousness, Lucien shut his eyes. “I don’t want to pull out” He confessed.


End file.
